Friendship Forged by Q Part III
by Skylark
Summary: Will Hercules live to his 18th birthday or will Q get him first?


Title: Friendship Forged by Q Part III

Disclaimer: The characters of Hercules and Iolaus belong to Renaissance Picture. The characters of the crew of Voyager and Q belong to Paramount Pictures. No money is being made from this story. This story is written for entertainment purposes only. I will gladly put Hercules, Iolaus and even Q back as soon as I'm done with them.

Summary: Renegade Q tries to convince Young Iolaus that he is not worthy of Young Hercules. Can Captain Janeway save the day and convince Iolaus to stay with Hercules?

Author's note: This story takes place during the Young Hercules series timeline. This story is a sequel to both Friendship forged by Qand Friendship forged by Q Part II.Please read the first two Friendship forged by Q before reading this story. But this story can be read alone. It's just that this story makes a lot more sense if you have read the other two stories first.

CHAPTER 1

Somewhere in the Q continuum….

The Renegade Q fumes as he watches Iolaus released from prison surrounded by all his friends and family. The Renegade Q vows revenge on his humiliating loss to his brother Q and that half-breed son, Chang.

"You know Q, this is not over! I will bury the Federation! Iolaus will break parole somehow and I will see to it that Iolaus never graduates from Cheiron's Academy! With Iolaus out of the way, Hercules will have no one to watch his back. I will find a way to break up their friendship!" The Renegade Q disappears in a silver flash of light.

Chang turns to his face with a worried look "Father, we must NOT let the Renegade Q succeed. We must make sure that Iolaus graduates from Cheiron's Academy. We must make sure that Hercules and Iolaus become back to back heroes. "

"You are right my son. Our mission now is to watch over Iolaus and make sure my Renegade brother doesn't do anything to jeopardize Iolaus' parole. If we can keep Hercules and Iolaus together, then they will found Starfleet."

Back at Cheiron's Academy…

Hercules proudly shows Iolaus the Academy. Iolaus is dazed and surprised at how many cadettes attend the Academy. 

"Over here, Iolaus are the bunks. This is where we sleep. To your left, are the classrooms. That's where Feducious teaches us about mathematics, the classics, astronomy and many many interesting subjects. That's Cheiron's office. He's the head of the Academy. And Iolaus, he's a Centaur.."

"Herc, I'm hungry..I mean it was a long trial..where's the cafeteria? I could use some food!" says Iolaus.

"Of course the food at the Academy is not as good as the food at Mother's but the cafeteria is to your right. Now, Herc, before you show me any more of the Academy, let's eat first okay buddy?"  
"Alright, Iolaus but I have to warn you that most of the food at the Academy contains oatmeal..Cheiron seems to think that oatmeal is very good for growing cadettes.." warns Hercules.

"Why don't we walk over to Cora's restaurant? The food is much better at Cora's and besides I can introduce you to Jason and Lilith.

"Herc, I know how much you want me to fit in and meet your friends, but I really am starving. Can't I eat at your cafeteria first?" asks Iolaus his cerulean blue eyes pleading with Hercules' azure eyes.

"Alright, I'll show you the way. The cafeteria is right next to Cheiron's office. I might as well grab a bite with you Iolaus after all I'm hungry too!" exclaims Hercules rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

"No, Herc, you go to Kora's to join your friends. I mean you just told me how you like the food over there better. It'll give me time to get used to the Academy." Says Iolaus. 

"You know, Iolaus you are my best friend. Jason and Lilith will understand. Come on. I'm coming with you." 

"Herc, why don't you go over and grab the food. I'll get a table" says Iolaus.

"Alright, Iolaus. I'll be right back." Hercules leaves Iolaus with a feeling of foreboding. Iolaus looks unhappy at the Academy. I sure do hope thinks Hercules that Iolaus decides to stay at the Academy and not break probation. I really want Iolaus at my side. I wonder why Iolaus doesn't want to meet Lilith and Jason? I must talk to him about that.

While Iolaus watches Hercules walk away from the table, Iolaus looks around the Academy. He sees cadettes from rich families, sons of nobles, sons of rich merchants, sons of magistrates, sons of kings, sons of rich foreign princes and foreign nobles. Iolaus thinks miserably and I'm just a common thief. I'm the DISHONORED son of a General Skouras. What do I have in common with all this nobility and all this royalty? How will I ever fit in with Hercules' crowd? I'm a nobody. The only reason I am in this Academy is because Hercules feels sorry for me. Hercules deserves better than me. He's the Son of Zeus. What am I? A common thief on probation!….

Reading Young Iolaus' thoughts, the Renegade Q thinks it'll be easy to get Iolaus thrown out of the Academy. All I have to do is thoroughly convince Iolaus that he doesn't belong in the same crowd as Hercules and poof Iolaus will quit the Academy..go to jail..and Hercules doesn't live to his eighteenth birthday without Iolaus to watch his back..Yes thinks Renegade Q..all I have to do is….An evil plan forms in Renegade Q's mind. Before I take care of Iolaus, first I must create a distraction for Q and that half-breed son of his to keep them from interfering with his plans to destroy Iolaus and Starfleet. Yes, Voyager will be an easy target…that'll get Q out of my way for a while…..

Back at the Q continuum…

"Chang, I can feel it.. Can you feel it? asks Q

"Yes, I feel it, Voyager is in danger. We'd better go see what Renegade Q is up to. I'd better go to Voyager and give Captain Janeway a status report and then I'll look in on Iolaus..." Chang exclaims.

"It's little q..and Lady Q..something's wrong..I have to go to them….I'll be back in a flash " as Q disappears in a flash of light.

Renegade Q laughs. That was too easy. They leave Iolaus alone. Those fools. Now with Q and Chang conveniently out of the way, it'll be easy to get Iolaus to quit the Academy.

CHAPTER 2

On Voyager…

"Captain Janeway, Iolaus is doing fine at the Academy. The trial is over and he was found innocent of all charges. The judge gave Iolaus the following sentence. Iolaus must complete Cheiron's Academy or else if he breaks probation he will go to jail. Hercules is showing Iolaus around the Academy." Ensign Chang explains.

"Good work, Ensign. What is the status of Q?" asks Janeway.

"Q has gone back to Lady Q and Little q, he senses something wrong with them. I am to report back to Cheiron's Academy to check back on Iolaus to make sure that the Renegade Q is NOT up to his tricks. Permission to transport to the surface to Cheiron's Academy." Ensign Chang says stiffly.

"Permission granted. Keep an eye on Iolaus and make sure that the Renegade Q does not cause any trouble for Iolaus. Contact me immediately if there is any." Janeway says.

"Captain, this is Chakotay. Captain to the bridge. We have a situation."

"On my way" Captain Janeway with her gray eyes flashing walks with great purposeful strides out of her ready room followed closely by Ensign Chang.

Captain walks to Chakotay and turns to the wide screen and she sees a huge net surrounding the ship.

"Captain, this net has surrounded Voyager. The net just appeared out of nowhere. Communications from the Q continuum tells us that it's a net created by the Renegade Q and that the net is preventing any Q from entering the planet's atmosphere and it's trapped the ship in orbit.." Chakotay explains.

"You said that the net keeps any Q from transporting to the surface. What about a human? Can a human with NO Q blood transport down to the surface?" as Catherine Janeway knits her brow in concentration.

"The Q continuum has just given Voyager an updated status report. It seems that according to the Q sensor log readings, the net should allow one human to transport down to the planet surface but the transport has to be timed exactly or the tranporter beam will lose the bio pattern of the human." Chakotay explains.

"It seems that Renegade Q has created a net that will prevent you or your father,Q from beaming back down to the planet surface to help Iolaus. That's why I'm taking your place. Ensign Chang, you stay on the ship and survey the situation and keep in constant contact with the Q continuum to find a way to break this net and destroy it. Meanwhile, I will beam down to the planet surface and take care of whatever mischief the Renegade Q may be up to." Janeway explains.

"Yes, Captain. Just be advised. The last time Q and I were with the Renegade Q, Renegade Q threatened to somehow get Iolaus kicked out of the Academy.Renegade Q wants Iolaus out of the Academy so that Iolaus will end up in jail. With Iolaus in jail,there's no one to watch Hercules' back. His plan is to get rid of Iolaus so that Hercules doesn't live to his eighteenth birthday..no Iolaus..no Hercules..no Starfleet..You must stop Renegade Q, Captain" Ensign Chang pleads.

Janeway beeps her communicator. "Seven of Nine, coordinate your efforts in astrometrics with Torres in engineering. Find me a window to transport me to the surface. Find an opening in the net. Find it quickly. I have a feeling Starfleet is running out of time. I need to beam down to Cheiron's Academy as soon as possible to stop Renegade Q from fulfilling his plan."

Renegade Q chuckles to himself. The net he created will prevent any Q from entering the planet surface. As a result,. neither Q, or his son, Chang,can come to Iolaus' rescue.Voyager and the Q continuum will be busy trying to destroy the net. Yes, I have Iolaus all to myself. It will be easy to break Iolaus' spirit and kill Hercules..and Starfleet..Yes, this is going to be fun…Now I just have to find a way to distract Hercules so that I can get Iolaus all by myself..hmm….what dastardly plan should I hatch?

Back at the Academy…

"Lilith, Jason, I want you to meet my best friend, Iolaus of Thebes." Hercules says. Hercules looks anxiously at Iolaus. He wants so much for Iolaus to fit in and to stay at the Academy. Anxiety and nervousness are reflected in Hercules' azure eyes.

Iolaus moves a curly blond lock from his cerulean blue eyes eyes and he gives both Jason and Lilith a firm warrior handshake. "Nice to meet you both. Herc has talked non-stop about the Academy." says Iolaus. Iolaus thinks "How can I ever fit in now? Jason is crown prince of Corinth and Lilith is an Amazon..I wonder what they would think of me once they find out I have a record..a jail record as a common thief…I'm only bringing Herc down..My father is right..I'm nothing but a failure…a disappointment."

A young boy runs out of breath to Cora's restaurant and he sees Hercules with his young friends. Out of breath the young boy runs to Hercules' table "Are you Hercules?"

Hercules notices the young boy out of breath running towards his table "Yes, I'm Hercules, what can I do to help?"

"It's the Academy.. Please Hercules come help. Thieves from a nearby village have come to rob the safe in Cheiron's office."

"Come on Iolaus..Lilith..Jason..the Academy is in trouble and we must help save it.." Hercules and his friends run to the Academy.

Hercules swings Lilith around and with her feet she knocks out a number of the thieves. Hercules takes two of the thugs and knocks their heads together. Iolaus uses his small body as a weapon. He dodges and kicks the thieves and knocks them unconscious. A bunch of thieves project themselves towards Jason. Jason steps out of the way and the thieves run into a tree.

Renegade Q takes this moment to materialize as one of the thieves. With Hercules distracted, it will be easy for me to get Iolaus' attention. Disguised as Cradus, one of Iolaus' former friends from his thieving days, the Renegade Q manages to get Iolaus' attention.

"Hello Iolaus..remember me..Cradus..your old friend.." says Renegade Q smiling wickedly as he sees the look of recognition in Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes and a certain look of shame and embarrassment.

"Cradus..what are you doing here stealing from Cheiron..this isn't exactly your style! Cradus, you only steal to survive.." exclaims Iolaus..he turns around to make sure thatLilith or Jason or Hercules does not see him talking with the enemy. 

"Ashamed of me are you? Have you told any of your new friends that you are nothing but a common thief? That you are on probation? Tell me Iolaus..what do you have in common with an Amazon and a crown prince?" says Renegade Q/Cradus. 

Renegade Q smiles as he sees the telltale blush on Iolaus fair skin. "Listen, Cradus I'm a cadette now..you can't be stealing from the Academy..I'll have to turn you in.."

"Oh..Iolaus..nice try..you know that you will NEVER fit in. Look around you. These cadettes belong to another world. They are nobility, royalty or in Hercules' case Gods. What are you? When they graduate from the Academy, they will go back to their nice rich lives. Hercules will go to Olympus..meet the rest of his family. What about you? Where will you go?" Renegade Q truly enjoys egging Iolaus on and seeing Iolaus in extreme discomfort, shame and embarrassment.

"I know..Cradus..I'm a common thief…but I intend to change..I mean there was this other half-God, or half-Q, Chang he says I am destined to be a hero..to be by Hercules' side..Cradus..I have to believe in that destiny or else I have no hope..no future.." Iolaus pleaded with his blue cerulean eyes for Cradus to understand.

"It's not too late Cradus. You can change too. I can get Herc to get you into the Academy. We can be cadettes together.." rationalizes Iolaus.. You'll see..Herc got me off the streets..he can do the same for you..Herc's a good friend..he won't let us down..Cradus, I trust Hercules with my life..with my heart..with my soul.."

"You are a sentimental fool to believe in Chang or in Hercules.. Your destiny Iolaus is to be a common thief. Thieves are NOT heroes. No, heroes are for nobility, royalty or Gods not for us. We are what we are. Thieves and nothing more. You will NEVER belong. You will only succeed in bringing Hercules down with you."

"No, Cradus..I don't believe you. I can't…" Cradus/Q interrupts Iolaus "What will Zeus think when he finds out that his son is best friends with a common thief? Zeus sent his son to this Academy to be trained as a warrior with the best cadettes of society not with the dregs of society. Iolaus, leave the Academy. Do it for Hercules' sake. If you really care for Hercules, don't stain his reputation by hanging around him."

"Cradus..I need time to think about this.You really think I'll be helping Hercules by leaving?asks Iolaus. "You know, Hercules is my best friend..even if it means that I have to go back to jail..the last thing I want to do is bring Hercules down or ruin his reputation by hanging around him..I'll do anything for Herc" Tears roll down Iolaus face as he decides to leave the Academy and as he decides to leave Hercules for his own good. In a dejected fashion, Iolaus heads for the bunks and packs the few things he has. He then takes his back pack "Hercules, I'm doing this for you old buddy…if I hang around..I will only bring shame and embarrassment to you and your friends..Zeus definitely will NOT approve of you having a common thief for a best friend. Understand this old buddy I'm leaving the Academy for your own good. Herc, you will always be in my heart…Goodbye Herc" More tears of sadness roll down Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes as he walks away from the Academy and disappears into the woods.

Renegade Q laughs himself silly as he contemplates his victory over Starfleet. No Iolaus. No Starfleet.I've finally won over my brother Q. I've destroyed his children. This is such fun. To see Q's face when he realizes that Iolaus is no longer at the Academy. It was so easy to break Iolaus' spirit. Some hero Iolaus turned out to be. Ha! Ha! Ha! Renegade Q has trouble holding his belly as he laughs and laughs. He laughs so hard he causes a star to go super-nova.

CHAPTER 3

As Iolaus leaves the Academy,he looks behind him. Hercules, Lilith and Jason have just finished defeating the thieves. Iolaus knows that leaving the Academy is the best for salvaging Hercules' reputation. Iolaus watches as he sees Hercules bash two thieves heads together. Then he sees Jason do a double flip and watch as two thieves run into each other as Jason moves out of the way. Yes, Hercules has found new friends. Other friends who will watch his back. Other friends who will protect him. Hercules doesn't need me anymore now that I have a record. After all, Cradus is right. If I hang around Hercules, I will only bring him down. Iolaus heads for the forest hoping to hide from the magistrates and to go hunting.

"Captain, I've found a window, I think I can transport you down to the surface." 

"Very good Chakotay, I'm on my way to the Transporter room. Center me on either Hercules or Iolaus. I must keep Iolaus from leaving the Academy and changing the timeline."

Hercules stops fighting. He is out of breath. He turns around to look for Iolaus. "Jason, Lilith, have any of you seen Iolaus?"

Jason looks around and there is no sign of the blond wonder. "No, Hercules, I don't see him at all. Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I've just got this feeling something is wrong. Ever since we were kids, Iolaus has never left the scene of a fight. We promised to be back to back heroes, you know watch each other's back. It's not like Iolaus to just disappear like this. Jason, I'm going to look around for Iolaus."

"Hercules, you're overworrying. Iolaus probably went into the woods because of a nature call. Stop being such a mother hen."

"I can't help it Jason. I just have this really bad feeling that Iolaus needs my help.."

At that moment, Captain Janeway transport to the surface. Hercules' eyes grow wide as he sees a red haired woman in a red uniform materialize in front of his eyes. Janeway scans the area with her tricorder and beeps her communicator. "Chakotay, no sign of Iolaus here. He seems to have already left the Academy. This is not good. Center me on Iolaus."

"Captain, I can't. The Q net is setting up too much interference…Iolaus is 1 kilometer north of the Academy..and..the Renegade Q is…" At that moment, static interrupts Chakotay's transmission.

"Chakotay..Tuvok..This is Captain Janeway to the U.S.S. Voyager..Respond" Captain Janeway realizes that she is stranded on the planet surface. She takes in her surrounding for the first time and realizes that Hercules and Jason are staring at her in surprise. She take the opportunity to make First Contact.

"Hello, Hercules, My name is Captain Catherine Janeway. You can call me Captain Janeway. I'm looking for Iolaus. He's in danger. We must find him immediately. Come with me and I'll explain along the way."

After Captain Janeway explains the situation, Hercules and Jason take stock of the situation. "You're telling me that this Renegade Q tricked Iolaus into leaving the Academy? Why?"

"I am from the future. We are chasing a Renegade God named Renegade Q who wants to erase Iolaus from the timeline. We need to find Iolaus and convince Iolaus to rejoin the Academy. That's all I can tell you, Hercules. We don't know how the Renegade Q tricked Iolaus into leaving the Academy but we need to find Iolaus immediately. All I know is Iolaus is north of here. We must hurry before the trail grows cold."  
"Captain, this is Chakotay calling the Captain, are you there?"

"Janeway here. What's your status?"

"The Q continuum have captured the Renegade Q and got him to confess. He convinced Iolaus to leave the Academy by telling Iolaus he is only a thief and to save Hercules' reputation, he must leave the Academy."

"Understood Chakotay. This is Janeway out." Luckily Hercules and Jason did not hear the transmission. Janeway decides I must find Iolaus first and tell him the true reason why he must remain with Hercules and how important he is to Hercules' future.

"Chakotay, can you center me on Iolaus now? Have you destroyed the net?"

"Yes, Captain..I'll center you on Iolaus. You will be 10 minutes ahead of Hercules and Iolaus."

"10 minutes is all I will need. Proceed." Chakotay transport Captain Janeway directly in Iolaus' path. Iolaus stops dead in his tracks as he sees a red haired woman in a red uniform materialize in front of him. Her most remarkable feature are her grey eyes that seem to be able to look into his soul. She must be some kind of goddess. I hope she's not mad as me. Herc's relatives can be so unpredictable.

"Hello, Iolaus. My name is Captain Catherine Janeway. I'm from the future. I don't have much time. I know why you are leaving Hercules. Please listen to me. Heed my words. You must stay with Hercules. Finish the Academy. Your destiny is to watch Hercules' back and let Hercules watch your back."

Iolaus quickly loses his shyness. He moves a lock of his curly blond hair out of his face and his cerulean blue eyes plead "Captain Janeway, I can't stay with Hercules. He's a half-God. He's got new friends now. IMPORTANT friends. Jason is a crown prince of Corinth. I'm..I'm…just.." Iolaus looks to the ground in shame….a common thief"

Janeway's grey eyes reflect compassion at the adolescent confusion of Young Iolaus as she says "Hercules loves you as his brother. He doesn't care if you have a record. Iolaus….the truth is..if you leave Hercules..Hercules will not live to his eighteenth birthday. He will be killed by Hera. Is that what you want Iolaus? Do you want the Gods to win?"

Iolaus looks up at Janeway, cerulean blue eyes filled with horror "Herc, dead? By Hera? How? How do you know?"

Janeway grey eyes locks on Iolaus' cerulean blue eyes as she responds "Because you left the Academy..in the other timeline, Hercules is dead. You say that you are leaving Hercules to save his reputation.If you stay with Hercules, Iolaus, you will save Hercules' life! You are the one who saves Hercules life many many times! Why Iolaus if it weren't for you, Hercules would never live to become a great hero! Do you realize how important you are? You are NOT some common thief. You are a hero in your own right. Isn't that what Chang told you? Do you believe us?

"You know Chang? How? I'm so confused. You mean if I stay with Herc, I keep him alive? I'm THAT important? Kewl!" as Iolaus' cerulean eyes light up at that idea. "Okay, Janeway, I'll stay with Hercules. I'll finish this Academy. If it means saving Herc's life, you know I'll do anything for Herc. The Heck with his reputation. Better a live Herc with a bad reputation then a dead Herc with no reputation. Right?" Iolaus quips.

Janeway smiles at the youthful banter and natural energy of Iolaus. "Cadette, you have done Starfleet proud. Chang and I will be there for your graduation."

Iolaus smiles back at Janeway for he really likes her and he gives her a military salute like the one he learned to give to Cheiron. "Ay Ay Captain, I will do as you say." Before words could be exchanged, Janeway gives Iolaus a big bear hug and she whispers into Iolaus' ear. "Take good care of yourself cadette. I'll be back. Watch Hercules' back while I'm gone."

Iolaus smiling from ear to ear "Ay Ay Captain."

Hercules and Jason at that moment rounds the bend and sees Iolaus giving Janeway a hug. "Iolaus, are you alright? Why did you leave the Academy? Janeway says you are in danger.."

"Hey guys don't worry. I'm coming back to the Academy. I've changed my mind. I've decided to become a cadette and Herc, I'm sorry I left in the middle of a fight. I promise you I will NEVER do that again. No MATTER WHAT. I know now that you need me to watch your back. I will never let you down again!" 

"Iolaus, you have never let me down. I will always watch your back too." Azure eyes meet cerulean blue eyes as Hercules and Iolaus give each other a warrior handshake.

"Back to Back Heroes right?" 

"Right Herc, Back to Back heroes. Come on Herc, let's head back to the cafeteria. Cheiron is serving some more of that KEWL oatmeal stuff and I'm starved!"

Yuck! Oatmeal again. I just wish Cheiron could cook something else for dinner. "Iolaus are you sure you want oatmeal again..I mean we can head out to Kora's..she cooks a mean meal!"

"No Herc, oatmeal is just fine for me." Iolaus starts off running and shouts "Last one to the Academy has to serve the others breakfast in the morning!"

Hercules and Iolaus run off to the Academy with Jason not that far behind.


End file.
